This document relates to devices and techniques for using an optical gyroscope sensor to measure rotations.
Optical gyroscopes can be constructed in an optical ring interferometer configuration based on the Sagnac effect where an optical beam is split into two counter-propagating beams in an optical ring. The two counter-propagating beams experience different phase shifts caused by the rotation of the optical ring and the optical interference pattern of the two counter-propagating beams is obtained to measure the magnitude and direction of the rotation rate of the optical ring.